Fallen Pieces
by LauralovesPLL
Summary: Aria has been left alone during a fragile time. A was revealed, Maya had been murdered, and her father had gotten Ezra fired. Will she be able to overcome the pain? Will Ezra be able to pick up her fallen pieces? R&R:
1. Chapter 1

"No! Stop! Mona don't," Aria screamed, waking everyone in the house. Mike jumped from his bed and ran to his sister's side.

"Aria, wake up. You're having a nightmare," Mike said, shaking her. Aria sat straight up, tears cascading down her face. Mike wrapped her arms around her small body as she collapsed into him. Her brother began to stroke her hair, "Aria, this has been going on for two weeks."

Aria sobbed. Two weeks ago, Aria and the girls found out who A was. Two weeks ago, their _nightmare_ was supposed to be over. However, a new one arose. Maya was murdered. Aria couldn't put into words how miserable she felt as she slept over at Emily's that night. She could also feel everything she was feeling, too, which made it a million times worse.

"Do you want anything, Aria," Mike asked as he lay beside her.

"For the nightmares to stop," Aria said shakily. For two long weeks, she had continuous nightmares. Some about her family being murdered, some about Mona pushing her off of a cliff, and one, only one, about Ezra being killed in front of her very eyes. "I just want them to stop," she choked out again.

"I know. Me, too," Mike said while Aria adjusted herself in bed, "I hate seeing you like this."

Aria couldn't take being here anymore. She needed to go away from here. For at least a few hours, "I'm going for a drive." She jumped out of bed, threw her hair in a bun, and grabbed her keys.

"Aria, I don't think-," Mike began walking after her, but Aria stopped him.

"I just have to clear my head, Mike," Aria wiped another tear away from her face. She looked at her brother for a moment and disappeared behind the door. Mike turned around to see his mother standing in the hallway with a sad expression.

"She is going to be alright, Mom," Mike said as he embraced his mother, who let a silent tear slide down her cheek.

Aria plugged up her phone to her car and put her playlists on shuffle. The one playlist that began to come on was her and Ezra's. She smiled through her tears, which she hadn't done in days, as "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum began to flow from the speakers. That was the one event of that night that was so special to Aria. That was the one reason she didn't want to erase that night from her whole life. Because of she and Ezra's first dance.

She quickly drove to her "safe place". She had been going to this place for the past two weeks to be alone with her thoughts, feelings, and tears. Aria climbed up the staircase and pulled out a small key. She pushed it in and turned the doorknob to reveal the apartment of 3B. Aria closed the door softly and flung her belongings onto the counter top. She pulled the shirt off of her back, reached into Ezra's spare dresser, and pulled on one of his old shirts. She stripped down to her underwear, leaving the shirt on, and climbed in the bed. She always felt safer when she was near the presence of Ezra.

Since her father fired him, and he couldn't be here anymore, this is the closest she got. Aria pulled the sheets over her face and could faintly smell Ezra's cologne. She sighed sadly as she looked around the room. Everything looked untouched. Everything looked neat. And Aria absolutely hated it. She missed the stacks of papers piled knee high behind the sofa. She missed the takeout containers that usually filled his kitchen counters. All of those books scattered amongst the living room. She missed his laugh. His smile. His everything. She missed _him_.

A sob ripped through Aria's chest. She knew that she wanted Ezra here with her, but she felt like she was being selfish. He already lost everything because of her, so why should she begin to start taking away what he doesn't have yet? These thoughts filled Aria's mind as her phone began to ring. She reached an arm to the floor and saw it was Ezra. She composed herself as much as she could and pressed the green button.

"Hey," she said weakly.

"Hey," Ezra said back. One simple word sent chills through Aria. She desperately needed to hear his voice again.

"Are you doing better, love," Ezra asked gently as Aria heard him fumbling with something in his hands.

"Mhmm," Aria lied as a silent tear fell down her cheek.

"Are you sure," Ezra asked as Aria said yes again, "I'm sorry, but I can't make it next weekend. My father has some sort of business party he wants me to attend."

Aria felt her heart shatter even more. She needed him. Now. "That's okay. I have to go," she quickly managed to say. She heard him try to say something, but she had to hang up fast in order for him not to hear the sobs she was now emitting. She heard her phone ringing again, but she wasn't in the right mind to answer it.

"I miss you," Aria whispered through her tears as she looked at a picture of her and Ezra. She held it close to her heart as she began to cry again. She closed her eyes and tried to feel his arms around her. His breath on her ear, telling her everything was going to be okay and that he would always be there. It had been only two weeks since she had seen him, but after what happened during those two weeks, it felt like an eternity. Aria soon cried herself to sleep.

"_I love you more than anything, Aria," Ezra said as he kissed her softly. They were in the park, lying under the stars. His arm under her head, her arms around his chest. Everything was quiet and still. _

"_I love you, too," Aria whispered against his chest as she smiled contently._

"_Why don't you rest, love? I'll wake you in a little while," Ezra said softly as he played in her hair. Aria yawned and closed her eyes._

_Now, Aria could see herself outside of her body. She could see Ezra and her lying in the grass, his arms still underneath herself. She smiled at the scene, but was confused as to why she could see herself. A shadow shifted in the corner of her eyes. Her head whipped around to see Mona, sneaking by with a knife in hand. To her horror, Ezra had his eyes closed and his breaths were deep, signaling that he was asleep._

"_Ezra," Aria ran up to her and his sleeping forms, "Ezra wake up!" She tried to pull him up, but he couldn't feel her._

"_Ezra, baby, wake up," Aria said as Mona neared them, "Ezra, please!" Tears welled in her eyes as she watched Mona come closer. She ran up to her and started screaming, "Why you? I thought you were Hanna's friend!"_

_Aria watched as Mona just kept going. Like she wasn't even there. That's when it dawned on her that no one could see, hear, or touch her. All she could do was watch in horror._

"_No," she ran back to Ezra and watched as he laughed in his sleep. Aria cried and cried, wanting him to feel her. "Aria, wake up," she screamed at herself, "Wake up! Save him! Do something!"_

_Mona neared him, smiled sickly, and lifted the knife above his chest. Aria sobbed and tried to claw her off of him, but it was no use. _

"_No," Aria screamed as Mona plunged the knife into Ezra's heart. Mona kept stabbing him and stabbing him. Mona left, and Aria rushed to his side. She heard the faint sound of a whisper emerge from his throat and his eyes place on Aria's still sleeping body, "I love you, Aria." Then, Aria watched as his eyes lost the vibrancy she always knew and heard him take his final breath. _

"No," Aria screamed across the apartment. She shot straight up in Ezra's bed. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. She was short of breath and sobs kept emitting from her throat. Aria calmed a bit once she realized it was a nightmare. She fell back onto the mattress and clutched the sheets in her hands, still silently crying. She looked over at the clock and saw that it read 10:58. She had been there the whole day. One dream can feel like five minutes, but really last for hours. Aria snuggled down in the blankets, but she kept her eyes open, out of fear for another nightmare.

A few minutes later, she heard someone at the door, assuming it was her mother. She had come to get her a few days ago because Aria spent the whole night by herself here. Aria looked away from the door and heard it open.

"Aria," Ezra's voice made her eyes shift to the door fast. Ezra looked into her pained eyes and felt his heart break. He just couldn't comprehend how everything so amazing could become so screwed up. Ezra stood there, taking in the miserable, broken state Aria was in. "Oh, Aria."

"Ezra," Aria hopped up and ran into his awaiting arms, waiting to catch her when she fell to pieces. Ezra lifted her up and held her as she began to cry into his shoulder, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Ezra said, rubbing up and down her back with one hand while holding her to him with the other. Ezra knew he had to be strong for her, no matter how much he wanted to sit and cry along with her. He brought her over to the bed and lay her down next to him. Aria clung to him like she was never going to touch him again.

"Aria, it's alright," Ezra said as he wiped away more tears streaming down her face, "I'll never let you go."

"Please don't leave me here, alone," Aria asked as she hiccupped.

"No, never again," Ezra said softly, "I came in this weekend and was planning on staying all week, since I couldn't make it next weekend. I tried to tell you that, but you hung up on me."

"I'm sorry," Aria said as he stroked her hair.

"Don't apologize, Aria," Ezra said softly, "You don't need to."

"Yes, I do," Aria breathed, "Everything you've dreamed for, I took it away."

"No you haven't," Ezra said softly, "Aria, don't you see? What I have dreamed for my whole life, was to find someone that I truly loved. Someone who had the same personality as me, someone I could confide in, someone who I could call my best friend. That's you, Aria. You are my dream. You are my everything. You are my Aria, and no one can ever take you away from me."

"I love you, Ezra," Aria whispered as she smiled.

"I love you, too," Ezra said back as he kissed her gently. A silent tear fell down his cheek as he held her closely.

**Note: Tear jerker, right? It was for me. I had this dream the other night and had to write this story. I could do more, or I could end it here. Let me know in a review, please:) Monday's are going to absolutely suck again. I will try to update "Be There For Me, Always?" later in the week. I've been busy lately. Please review:)**

**~Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: So, ever since I wrote this story, I have debated on whether or not I should continue. After all of the reviews and everything, I have decided to do it. Everyone has been telling me to, so without further ado, here is chapter two of Fallen Pieces(: P.S. Don't forget to review.**

**~Laura**

**Chapter 2:**

The time in Rosewood, Pennsylvania neared six o'clock in the morning. There was a bright orange glow that was casted along the dusty floors and shelves that lined the walls. The birds were chirping away outside, happy to see it was dawn. Ezra watched the tiny dust particles float around his apartment, making him realize how long he actually wasn't here. What also made him realize this, was the terrified girl that lay on his chest.

He really didn't understand how frightened she actually was, until she woke up screaming for Mona to stop hurting her. That was when he pulled her onto him and combed his fingers through her hair until her heartbeat was back to normal and she fell back asleep. He didn't close his eyes for the rest of the night, just in case she was to have another nightmare. He looked at her sleeping face, not recognizing the girl he once knew to be Aria. It was like all of the vibrancy and happiness was struck from her, leaving behind just her body.

She groaned in her sleep, making Ezra alert. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her. Her body tensed as she gripped the sheets beside him. He kissed her cheek softly to let her know she was there, but it did no good. Her eyes flung open and she began to shake.

"Shhhh," he cooed to her, stroking her cheek, "It was just a dream, sweetheart. A terrible, scary dream."

She shook her head as she wiped a tear away, "It felt so real."

"But it wasn't," he explained, "You are safe."

"Am I," she replied after a long silence. She looked into Ezra's blue eyes. He kissed her cheek as she let out a shaky breath, "I mean there is no way Mona could've killed Maya. She was with us when that happened."

Ezra looked at her confusedly, "So, are you saying another murderer is on the loose?"

"I don't know anymore," she replied.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me how you really were handling all of this," Ezra asked as he pushed her hair behind her ear, "If you would've told me, I would've been back here in a heartbeat."

"For that reason," she admitted, giving him a sad smile, "I just didn't want to be selfish." He looked at her with disbelief, wondering how in the world she could possibly think that.

"You couldn't be selfish if you tried," he reasoned with her, "Asking me to come back sooner would've helped you. It wouldn't have made you even close to selfish."

She smiled at him softly and kissed his lips softly before snuggling her head into his chest once more, "Well, you are here now, which is all I need." He smiled against her hair and held her close to him. She let out a breath, savoring the moment for all it was worth and more. She felt safer than she had in a long time when she was in Ezra's arms. All of the grief she had seemed to just melt away when she was with him.

"Aria, open this door," Byron's voice said through the door, "It's time you come home."

The look of horror that she had just gotten rid of was restored on Aria's face as she quietly jumped from the bed, pulling Ezra with her, "Oh, no. Ezra, you have to hide. I need you to go into the bathroom, or behind the couch, or somewhere where you are safe from him."

"Aria," Ezra tried to interrupt, but she kept going.

"I'm serious. I can't believe this is happening. I just got you back, and now I have to leave. It is so unfa-," she was cut off by Ezra's lips crashing to hers. She responded by immediately wrapping her arms around his neck, savoring the feeling of their kiss. They soon pulled away from each other; seeing their reflections in both of their glassy eyes.

"Who the hell are you talking to," he asked furiously, "Is he there with you?"

The brunette groaned softly, "He knows. If he finds you here, I am guaranteed to never see you again. I can't do that. I just can't."

Ezra stroked her hair soothingly, "You won't have to do that. You will be back here before you even miss me, okay," he wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Aria or himself. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she squeaked back as she buried her face in his chest. They listened to the now constant banging on the wooden door as Aria pushed him into the bathroom after another kiss. Every step toward her father was heartbreakingly painful. Just as she was starting to feel a sense of safety, something, or in this case, someone had to get in the way. As soon as she opened the door, her father burst into the room.

"Where is he, Aria," Byron looked at his daughter, "I know he is here."

"He isn't here," she argued as she wiped away another tear, "Can we just please go home?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, walking around the apartment, "Right after I check for that pedophile you call a boyfriend!"

"Dad, please," she pleaded, "Please, stop."

He looked at his fragile state his daughter was in and shook his head, "Fine. Let's go home, but that is where you will stay unless you are out with me or your mother. Do I make myself clear?"

She looked over to the bathroom, where she saw Ezra peek his head through and nod reluctantly, signaling for her to agree. She frowned softly and blew a kiss to him behind her father's back, "Fine."

* * *

><p>"Here," Mike said as he handed his sister a plate of food, "Mom and Dad went to bed, so I snuck some dinner up for you. You have to be starving." He watched as she smiled thankfully at her brother. It had been three days since she had seen Ezra; she didn't eat, move, or talk to her parents. Mike watched as his sister scraped her food around, occasionally taking bites. He cleared his throat, "Please, eat something, Aria. I know you hate Dad for doing that to you, but I am worried about you."<p>

She looked up at her little brother, who was beginning to get worry lines permanently etched into his forehead. "I'll be fine. I'm just really not that hungry. There is too much going on for me to deal with right now. Eating isn't so important to me at the moment. I need other things."

"Ezra," Mike breathed, taking the plate away from Aria and placing on her desk across the room. She nodded as he gave her a small hug, "You will see him soon. You two always seem to end up together somehow. I have to go to bed, but I will see you in the morning. I love you, sis."

"Love you, too," Aria gave her brother a small smile, "And thank you. You aren't so bad for a little brother." He chuckled softly before exiting her room and closing the door. The brunette gave a sigh and snuggled underneath her blankets, alone. She reached over to her bedside lamp and flicked it off. However, something outside her window caught her eye before she could close them. She sat up straight in her bed, wondering what it was she saw.

"_Was that a shadow," _she thought to herself, her breaths getting shorter by the second, _"It couldn't be a shadow. You are safe now. There is no more A." _As she finally reassured herself, the branches outside started to move. _"Someone is really out there. What if it is the murderer?" _Her body started to shake as she felt a panic attack coming on. She closed her eyes tightly, jumping as she heard a knock on the glass.

"Aria," she heard a voice outside the house say.

"_You are imagining it. That is all," _she told herself, but as she heard her name called a second time, she knew it was real. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, tears springing to them as she saw who it was. She padded over to the window and unlatched it, "Ezra, you scared the hell out of me, but I love you for coming over here." As soon as he was steady on her floor, she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Well, I was pretty sure your father took away your phone and any other source of communication, so I decided that if you couldn't come over to my apartment, that I would sneak over here," he reasoned with her, kissing her forehead softly, "Go lock your door."

"I hate my parents for doing this," she said as she walked back over to the bed where Ezra was now laying. She crawled up next to him and looked into his eyes, "I just wish they could see how happy you make me."

"I think the reason they don't like us being a couple is because they do see how happy you are around me," he explained, "It scares them."

"Well, you know what scares me? Being stalked and threatened by a psycho bitch for the past two years," she replied, rolling her eyes. They need to open their eyes to what I need. And all I need is you." He smiled softly at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As he went to pull away, she crashed hers to his once more. His fingers played in her long, dark hair as she climbed on top of him. She placed her hands on his face, feeling the small stubble on his cheeks.

He pulled away breathlessly, staring into her gorgeous hazel orbs, "Do you have any idea how much I love you? I have absolutely never felt this way toward anyone before."

"I love you, too," she said softly as she leaned down for a chaste kiss, "More than you'll ever know." They embraced for the rest of the night, not wanting to sleep, in fear of missing out on each other's company. Aria also knew he would have to be gone by dawn, so she wanted to talk to him and touch him and kiss him as many times as she could before he would have to leave. Again.


End file.
